kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Psyga (Another World)
|gender = Male |color = black |motif = Psi Symbol Jetpack |affiliation = |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = Villain |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |casts = N/A |label2 = Kamen Rider Psyga |image2 = }} This version of was summoned by from . History In presumably an altered variation of the events during , Psyga most likely defeated . Forms Psyga 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 193 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. (135 kg. with Flying Attacker) Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 4 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Flying Height': 5000 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.5 sec. *'Maximum Flying Speed:' 820 km/h. (approx. 100 m. per 0.4 sec.) Kamen Rider Psyga exists in a world where the s have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Psyga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Orga Gear, the Psyga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Psyga appeared to be as fast and strong as the existing gears, matching Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form for speed and Kaixa for strength. Because the weapons appear once the armor is formed and were created based on trial data from the previous gears, it possesses much greater functionality and ability than the previous riders. Armor Information The Psyga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The vest part of the armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. * Psyga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing purple dome. This serves as the heart for the Photon Blood. * Global Feeler: The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used as a radar or to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. * Photon Blood: A glowing blue plasma substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Psyga Driver. On a note, the Psyga Gear produces two times more Photon Blood than Faiz usually do. * Photon Streams Ver. 2: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. This advanced version of the regular "Photon Streams" was installed in the Emperor Belt in order to better deal with the great amount of "Photon Blood" that the Gear produces. Psyga's path is blue and follows an irregular pattern (unlike the other gears) which gives Psyga's "Photon Streams" a light resemblance with real blood veins. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves, the source of punching power. * Luna Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Luna Foam, and the hard parts are made of Luna Metal. This substance is generated by the Psyga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. Aside from being white in color, Luna Foam and Metal don't seem to differ too much from Sol Foam and Metal. * Sky High Finder: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see far distances or the in darkness with no problems and have limited X-ray vision. Equipment * : Transformation device ** : The control unit of the Psyga Gear ***Psyga : A small metallic card key containing the information of the Psyga Armor Weapon * :Is a high-tech backpack worn by Kamen Rider Psyga. * : Are a pair of bladed tonfa used by Psyga in battle, as well as an alternative mode of the Flying Attacker. Behind the scenes Portrayal Appearances Appearances: Notes See also * - original Kamen Rider Psyga. Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Riders without identities